The Ancestors
The Ancestors are the cats that guide the Kingdoms. They are the residence of cats dead and lost. The Kingdom cats seek answers and guidance from their Ancestors. History Legend of The Ancestors :Long before the forming of the Kingdoms, cats wandered a harsh forest. There was little prey, little herbs and countless battles. No cat knew how to properly fend for themselves, and they were destroying each other. War broke out, and the cats destroyed themselves. When the fighting died down, only four cats remained. They didn't want to kill each other, that wanted to find peace. '' :''The four cats agreed that they needed a plan, they needed to find a way to bring cats back to their home, but they couldn't agree on how. Blizzard, a stern and stoic tom said that they needed to flood to the mountains, where they could take shelter within the mountains, the others did not agree. Meadow wanted to build a home hidden in the valley, safe from predators and lush with life. Blaze wanted to make their home in the desert beyond the lake, he knew life would be hard but the four of them could make it work and finally, Shadow wanted to bring them underground, into the tunnels that had never been explored. They argued and augured, until a fight broke out and the four of them slaughtered each other in a violent battle. :With the four cats dead, their bodies rose from the ground and into the stars where they faced ancient cats who warned them of their grave mistake. Without the four of them, life could not continue. The four of them were tasked with building a home where cats could thrive, no matter how different. Blizzard went to the mountains and brought with him the snow and ice, he froze over the land and angered the other three. :Meadow was the first to act, she went to the valley and began to melt Blizzard's ice. She brought life back, providing herbs and prey. Flame was next, he brought with him the heat of the sun, fierce enough to let all living things thrive. Shadow was last, she hated the heat so when she stepped into the forest she brought darkness which darkened the leaves, and caused them to fall. Blizzard was enraged that the three of them had destroyed his Winter, but then they witnessed that Shadow's Autumn was allowed the forest to be cold again, and his Winter could once again reign. :Then came Meadow's Spring, and Flame's Summer. Together, the four of them had created the seasons. They created a perfect cycle of life and death, a place for cats to live. The four of them were faced with one more task before they could rest, they had to bring life to their new world. Blizzard, Meadow, Flame and Shadow traveled across the skies and gathered cats similar to them and guided them to the lake where they worked together to create rules, and helped these cats build a new life, and thus the four Kingdoms were born. The Seasons The seasons play a large role in The Kingdom's and their beliefs. It is believed that when cats die, depending on what Kingdom they belonged to, they have a certain fate. When cats from the Kingdom of Ice die, their bodies become snow, bringing forth winter anew. When cats from the Kingdom of the Valley die, their bodies become one with the earth, allowing new life to take their place. When cats from the Kingdom of Shadows die, they fade into the shadows, watching over and guiding cats through the tunnels and when cats from the Kingdom of Flame die, their bodies go to the sun where they provide life, heat and energy. Celebrations To celebrate the arrival of each new season, the four Kingdoms meet in one territory to participate in events and challenges. These are often decided by the Leader and Delegate of each Kingdom.